Ultima Batalla
by 0WhiteblacK0
Summary: ¿Por qué habían llegado a esto? ¿Por qué tenían que pelear? y el choque de las espads no se pudo negar, con todo el dolor de su alma y su corazón, pero no se pudo. One-shot spaxchi EspañaxChile ya se que es una pareja rara, pero denle una oportunidad.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen, yo solo ocupo estos personajes para hacer historias que salen de mi perturbada mentecita.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Histórico, ocupación del nombre humano (solo una vez pero igual lo pongo), este es el primer fic que subo a esta página, no sean malos conmigo, a y si no les gusta mucho la pareja no importa, a se me acaba de ocurrir en un reciente momento de inspiración en que hice esta historia por impulso.

… _.._

 _Se podía oler la pólvora en el aire, ver el rojo carmesí bañando los cuerpos de sus compatriotas, pero sobre todo esa presión en su pecho que no podía desistir en aparecer en ese momento, en el momento en que le tocaría enfrentarse a él, a su hermano mayor, a su padre, a esa persona que le mostro lo que era el mundo._

 _Al ver a su pequeño se le detuvo el corazón, tenerlo en tales condiciones frente a él, herido, demacrado, moribundo, pero a toda costa de pie mirándolo con esos ojos tan fríos, con esos ojos llenos de resentimiento y odio ¿Por qué habían llegado a esto?_

-¡España!

 _¿Por qué tenían que pelear?_

-¡Agh! –se quejo por el dolor, pero alzó la vista para enfrentarlo solo con la mirada- ¡Te matare!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh –el mayor corrió al igual que el otro para empezar a chocar sus espadas-

 _¿Por qué aun se resistía? ¿Por qué tenían que chocar sus espadas en una danza mortal?_

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! –gritó el menor con lagrimas amenazando por aparecer en su rostro- ¡¿por qué siempre tienes que volver?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ?!

 _Todo sería más simple, ¿por qué no lo dejaba como a los otros? ¿Por qué no se olvidaba de su pequeño hermano?_

-¡Tu eres mío! –exclamó el de ojos verdes- no dejaré que te vayas –choque de espadas- ¡por nada del mundo!

 _No puede hacer nada, no lo quiere dejar, ¡no! ¡A ÉL NO!_

… _.._

 _Era la segunda vez que iba a ese inhóspito lugar, estaba buscando oro, pero al parecer no había, le habían mentido para que se fuese, pero no se librarían tan fácil de él. Además al valle al cual llego era perfecto, los paisajes virginales y puros._

 _Pudo ver a lo lejos una pequeña figura a los pies del cerro, no se movía, quería pasar desapercibido, pero no lo logró. El castaño de ojos verdes camino hacia ese cuerpo que pudo identificar como humanoide. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver a otra pequeña nación, pero al parecer alguien le había encontrado antes, ya que no iba con las típicas ropas de las nuevas naciones, tenía una cinta en el cabello que parecía originaria del lugar._

 _-Hola, me llamo España –dijo el mayor alegre- pero que majo eres pequeño._

 _-¡Esta es mi tierra! ¡ALEJATE! –dijo el pequeño seguro de sus palabras con la mirada más fría que jamás había visto y el tono más maduro que escucho alguna vez en un niño de tan corta edad-_

 _-Sabes –lo tomó en brazos- creo que te voy a llamar Chile_

 _-¡Suéltame! –forcejeó ante el mayor-_

 _-Desde hoy seré tu hermano mayor, siempre te cuidaré, pequeño Chile –con esas palabras el menor dejo de forcejear, pero no vasto ni un minuto para que le gritara de nuevo-_

 _-¿Pero qué te crees?_

… _.._

-¡Me lo prometiste! –otro choque y las lagrimas empezaron a salir- ¡Dijiste que siempre serias mi hermano mayor!

-Fue tu culpa que no me comportara como tal ¡Todo esto ah sido tu culpa! Pudimos haber estado felices para siempre –esquivo-

-Solo quería ser yo, solo quería un poco de libertad.

-¡ES TODO CULPA DE TUS MALDITAS RAICES SALVAJES!

… _.._

 _Y escupió sangre, ella era un gran contrincante, pero no dejaría que le pisoteen a estas alturas del juego. Chile seria suyo ahora, mañana y por la eternidad. No dejaría que alguien que así se quedara con su hermano menor aunque le ame, aunque ame esa hostilidad, personalidad salvaje y liberal aunque su corazón ya lo hubiera capturado, no dejaría que capturara algo más de él._

 _-Él es mío Mapuche._

 _-Este es MI territorio, tú puto español aléjate de él, es de MI pueblo._

 _-Es muy tarde para decidir es, la primera vez ni se resistieron –y la dejo en el piso sangrando, despertaría en un par de horas, tenía que tomar a Chile y salir de allí- ¿Chile, donde estas? ¡Chile!_

 _-Mamá Mapu –dijo horrorizado el menor, todas estas peleas le hacían daño, tanto emocional como físicamente, ya se empezaban a ver algunos moretones en sus pequeños y frágiles brazos-_

 _-Vámonos de aquí –y se lo llevó de nuevo al lugar en donde lo vio por primera vez-Siempre estaremos juntos Chile, siempre –el menor asintió con la cabeza para después abrazar por el cuello al mayor que le correspondió el abrazo dolido por dentro-_

… _.._

 _Estocada tras estocada, grito tras grito, insulto tras recriminación, y las dos espatas volaron en el aire para alejarse de los castaños. Pero no se iba terminar todo así como así, en realidad el español estaba aun más herido que el criollo, pero eso no le impidió lanzarse contra su hermano y empezar a golpearlo._

-Es todo tu culpa –empezó a llorar él- todo, todo, todo.

-Tú también tienes la culpa ¿Quién era el que me castigaba? ¡¿El que me dejaba estas cicatrices por todo el cuerpo?!

… _.._

 _Empezó una balacera a mitad de plaza de armas en la capital, ese día desfilarían algunas tropas españolas, pero un grupo "patriota" decidió estropear la hazaña de los verdaderos dueños del lugar. Para peor el que más destacaba de esa multitud malcriada era la nación latina. Ellos intentaban mostrar lo que podían hacer, demostrar que ya estaban artos del sometimiento. Los soldados tomaron a todos los supuestos patriotas y los detuvieron, ya en la cárcel España pudo ver al grupo de no más de 15 personas, pero entre ellos aun se destacaba su hermano, su hijo, su discípulo que con tanto esmero le quiso enseñar todo, pero como era el último en el fin del mundo a penas pudo estar con él, siempre que podía lo iba a visitar, esta tarde era la ocasión, pero se encontró con un traidor._

 _Hiso que se lo llevaran a una celda aparte y que lo dejasen solos. El menor ya golpeado y con heridas recientes se apretaba la parte superior del brazo, al parecer una bala le había atravesado, se habían auto lastimado los patriotas, por lo que lo abofeteó con todo el resentimiento que pudo descargar en ese golpe._

 _-No vuelvas a revelarte de esa forma –y lo abofeteó nuevamente con la otra mano- te mereces ser castigado por el crimen que acaban de cometer todos ellos –lo empujo para que quedara de rodillas en el suelo-_

 _-¿Cuál será mi castigo? –dijo ya sumiso después de escupir una gran cantidad de sangre-_

 _-Será la nada comparado con lo que les haré a ellos, solo porque eres mi hermano menor –y fue entonces cuando uno de los guardias que estaban en la puerta de la celda entró, amarró a Chile mirando hacia la pared, después le paso un látigo a España y este empezó con su labor-_

 _-Ahhhhhh!_

 _-Esto te pasa por ser tan salvaje al igual que "ella"._

… _.._

-Tú y Mapuche también me dejaron cicatrices –puñetazo en el estomago-

-Pero no son nada comparado a tus castigos –le pateo mas fuerte una y otra vez allí en el suelo en donde los dos yacían- ahora dime ¿por qué vuelves? ¿Por qué solo a mi me quieres seguir martirizando? ¡Siempre me he resistido! ¡NO EXISTE NINGUNA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL QUIERAS SEGUIR CONMIGO!

-¡ES POR ESO MISMO!

 _Y silencio, por qué ahora en el campo de batalla solo se podía escuchar silencio, eso era pero que escuchar el grito de sufrimiento de alguno de los dos. Chile aprovecho para rodar unos metros más allá y coger su espada, incorporarse y ponerse sobre el europeo y someterlo._

-¿Qué quieres decir? –y silencio- ¡Habla!

-Tu resistencia… tu mirada desafiante y fría… tu personalidad liberal e independiente… Es por todo eso y mucho más –dijo sin dejar de llorar- Chile, quédate conmigo, sigue siendo mi hermano, ¡QUÉDATE CONMIGO JOSÉ MANUEL! –y rompió en un llanto gigantesco que no hizo más que pasmar al pobre chileno, este cerró os ojos y se separó del español-

-Tómala –dijo ofreciéndole la espada que le pertenecía- ven y termina de pelear como un hombre.

-¡NO QUIERO MÁS PELEAS, NO QUIERO-

-que sea independiente, pero aunque no lo quieras lo voy a lograr. Me independizaré algún día ¡Y ESE DÍA ES HOY!

 _España recibió la espada y empezó un nuevo combate, los dos estaban demasiado lastimados y no se savia quien podía ganar, hasta que Chile saco una fuerza, una esperanza que puso en el combate, logró tirar al español al suelo y solo quedaba dar el golpe final, solo eso bastaba para deshacerse por completo de él, pero por alguna razón no pudo, simplemente no pudo, pero no dejaría que el otro se diera cuenta de eso. Levanto la vista con el ceño fruncido y una mirada gélida, más fría que ninguna antes vista por el español y hablo poniendo la espada en el mentón del ojiverde._

-Vete y no vuelvas nunca ¡NUNCA ME ESCUCHASTE! ¡HOY GANÉ MI INDEPENDENCIA Y NO HABRA NINGUNA RECONQUISTA MAS! ¡NUNCA MAS VENTRAS A ACÁ! – con eso se vio por terminada la batalla y por comenzada la Republica Chilena-


End file.
